Zoey and Kalona The Meadow
by TeaGirrl
Summary: Zoey can't stop thinking about him. He riddles her very thoughts with his presence. One night, finding herself in an enchanted meadow, will Zoey succumb to temptation?


**Zoey and Kalona**

The Meadow

I walked amongst the shadows of the meadow which surrounded me. It was quite big and was outlined by tall weeping widows, which created shadows that danced in the moon light. The grass was damp beneath my bare feet and the moonlight made my naked skin look white and porcelain.

Why were my feet bare? Naked skin? Was I dreaming?

I looked at my body and saw that I was wearing something which resembled a night dress. It was white and semi-translucent. Intricate lace covered my breasts and it flowed, covering half of my thighs. I felt like an angel.

My dark hair fell down my back, and my tattoos that covered my arms, neck and face seemed like they glowed in the moonlight.

I felt at peace here, even if it wasn't a dream. Like nothing could hurt me, like I was invincible. Even though most of the meadow was concealed in shadows and darkness, I didn't sense any eyes watching me, no evil being concealed.

"Wind come to me." I whispered to the element, and felt my hair blow in a breeze that didn't seem to come from anywhere. My toes curled in the grass and I lifted my arms outward, letting the wind caress me. That was when I felt him.

His cold arms wrapped around my waist, making the hairs on my arms stand up. Even though his golden skin was cold, it still radiated some form of heat, unknown to humans. Where had I felt this heat before?

His grasp seemed familiar, like I had dreamt about it before. I searched my mind, but couldn't find any recognition. Even though it felt known, it was also new.

My arms were still stretched out and I lowered them, only to lower them onto his arms and put my hands on his. I could feel his breath tickle my neck, and his gentle lips stroking the point below my ear. I breathed shakily as I felt a tingling sensation travelling from where he was kissing me, all the way to my toes.  
"I have been waiting for you." He murmured. I think I had been subconsciously waiting for him also. I turned my face towards his, only barely opening my eyes. I could only see his silhouette as I turned towards him.

Before I could speak, his lips found mine, and embraced them. His lips were smooth as satin, although his kiss was more passionate and rougher than that.

I could feel his hands turning me around fully so that I was facing him. He moved his hands from my waist, to put one of them on my back, pulling me further towards him, so he could feel my figure against his.

His other hand, he placed on my cheek, stroking the tip of my tattoos. I had let my hands rest on his chest, but now I put one behind his neck, edging him even closer to me. The other I tangled in his locks of black hair, getting a firmer grip on him.

He now grew more passionate, seeing my response and sensing that this was something that I wanted. Despite the life and circumstances that were waiting for me at the House of Night, and knowing who he was, I had succumbed. I had given up the fight, and was glad that I did.

He pulled me even closer to him, making our two bodies almost become one. This was how we were meant to be. I think we could both sense it.

He let his hand fondle my body, cupping my breast, whilst his other hand found its way in my hair. I could only pull away slightly and respond with a soft moan. This felt right. Very right.

I drew away slightly, to get a better look at him. He was even more beautiful than I imagined. His face was perfect, more perfect than the most gorgeous looking human and vamp combined. His golden skin seemed even more golden in the moonlight, even though that didn't seem possible. His dark hair lay in waves which ended an inch or two above his neck. It was full and luscious. Like a Greek god.

His eyes were a dark onyx, eyes that one could easily drown in and never want to resurface. His lips had an obvious cupids arrow, and I knew they felt like silk and could make one weaken at the knees. I knew the feeling.

He was such a beautiful creature. A fallen angel. I liked to think there was some good in him as I let him touch me. His gigantic black wings fanned out around us, as if creating the illusion of our own bubble.

He smiled a cocky smile, which made me frown slightly, but then blush and smile weakly. He knew how I felt, and how he made me feel.

He could read it all over my face. I knew I was sometimes like an open book, and right now, I cursed that quality.

I hoped he felt the same way. I could almost sense it slightly. The way he talked to me, he even said it himself that he desired me to an inhuman extent. How could something as perfect as him crave _me_?

I pushed those speculating thoughts aside and let him take the lead. He seemed to sense that I had let go and was ready to be controlled.

He cupped my face in his strong hands and pressed his lips against mine, first gently but then with more force, which resulted in us panting.

I let my hands slide down his chest, stroking his perfect abs, and he fondled me. He pushed my face against his, deepening our kiss. He pulled down the straps of my nightgown dress I was wearing, letting them fall down, loosening the nightgown completely.

I clamped my arms towards my body, not ready to reveal myself to him fully yet. He stopped kissing me and looked deep into my eyes, as if he was somehow searching for my soul and my deepest desires.

"It is ok, my love. You have nothing to be afraid of." He leaned in closer towards me, so the tips of our noses were touching, whilst he looked down at my body.

I breathed a sigh before gradually loosening the grip my arms had had on my nightdress. I gently slid my arms out of the straps, now only my hand holding the silk in place.

Was I really ready for this? Was I ready to go this far with someone? Someone I barely knew for that matter. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and I wanted him so badly.

I looked into his eyes, and nodded slightly, not sure if he had noticed. I removed my hand, letting my nightdress fall to my feet, leaving me with nothing.

The moonlight made my skin look like porcelain, and my eyes were searching his. He didn't say anything for a while. Was he not pleased? Had he changed his mind?

He just kept looking at me, up and down. Taking in every feature, every curve. I started feeling embarrassed, and raised my hands to cover my chest, feeling so exposed and vulnerable.

He took a firm grasp of my hands and placed them by my side, and took my chin in between his thumb and forefinger.

"You are beautiful." He whispered. His lips found mine again, and this time, we were in it for the long run.

He fondled my naked body and skin, and we both started panting in excitement and anticipation. He grabbed my forearms with a considerable amount of force and led me to the damp ground beneath us, him following close behind.

He lay on top of me, and I felt his hand trace all the way down to my thighs. I was ready, I knew I was.

I started smiling as our lips parted for a few seconds, letting my hands stroke along his stomach, stopping at his pants.

I held my breath as he started playing between my legs, and blushed slightly as I moaned. He snickered, and planted his lips on mine, harder this time. I broke free from his lips, only to moan even louder.

I now knew what I had to do next. I made my hands find my way to his pants, and did what I had to do.

I felt his manhood inside me, breaking new boundaries every time he moved. I yelped quietly, only to go over to moaning and moving in time with him.

This was how I wanted it to be with him. Intimate pleasure. He started moving faster, and I kept moving to his pace. It started feeling good. I put both my arms around him, as if locking him to me, whispering soft words to him.

He kissed my neck and collarbone as he kept moving. He moved upright and pulled me with him, which made me sitting on top of him.

I moved the way I knew he would like it, and he did. We both started moaning, he put his steel hands on both my thighs, urging me to move faster. I felt as if my legs went numb and I let my body take control.

My mind had wandered off, and I was left with nothing but Kalona and the insane desire he was making me feel.

I knew I would never experience anything like this again. I leaned down to his neck and kissed his collarbone, all the way down to his chest, and then whispered in his ear, soft words I knew he wanted to hear.

"I think I love you."

This set him off even more. He pulled me towards his chest, causing me to stop moving and only feeling the tight emotional embrace he had caught me in.

"You will always be mine." He whispered back. I sat upright and pinned both his hands to the ground beneath us in a playful way. To be honest, he could easily shake off my grasp if he wanted to, but he let me hold him down, closing his eyes and murmuring my name over and over.

We continued like this all night until dawn finally could be seen by the horizon.

I think I had fallen asleep in his arms. We lay under a weeping willow, his arms around my waist and my hands over his. I could feel his breathing on the back of my neck.

He still made me shiver in desire.

I turned around so I was facing him, and was met by dark eyes which sparkled in the sunlight. He was smiling and started stroking my hair as I smiled back.

"Good morning." He whispered. How long had he been awake? It didn't matter, now there was only me, him and the infinite meadow which surrounded us, making us feel like the only two people on this Earth.

I humorously thought of Adam and Eve. The amount of privacy they must have felt. I didn't believe in any of it, but it was funny to compare us, a vampyre fledgling and an immortal angel, to two people mentioned in the Bible.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly to myself.

Kalona moved his hand to gently brush away a tendril of my hair which had been gently blown out of place. His hand lingered there and lay on my cheek.

I moved closer to him, and kissed him gently, tenderly.

We belonged together, that was just the way it was, and how it was going to be from now on.

The two of us against the world and its surroundings. We might not admit it to ourselves, but we were tied together from here on out.

No matter what.


End file.
